Difference
by Sesamina
Summary: Why is it that she now liked stakeouts much more than only a few years ago? Oh, right... the man sitting beside her. *blush* Another little one - shot, it's supposed to inspire me to write more. Set sometime after Russet Potatoes...hehe


**AN**: It took me a while to get that out because the longer story I'm writing (multi- chapter *gasp* first for me *yay*) takes more time than I thought and I really want to have it finished before I post it. So I thought I'd prompt myself and see how much one – shots I can come up with. The prompt for this one was 'sit'… to get the words I took two of my favourite books, leaved through them blindly and poked out words….

This is what came of the first…

**Disclaimer**: Don't even own the season DVD box…

**Difference**

She used to hate stakeouts. She used to hate being cramped in a tiny car for endless hours. Most of these times she used to be tense because no one was saying a word and she tried to come up with a conversation and _that_ left her feeling awkward and more tense and still not talking.

The guys from her former unit didn't talk much to her and the women were such a tied bunch that it was difficult coming between that. It took her months to work up the courage and sit with someone from that former team and have lunch. Not really talking, just listening.

One time on a stakeout she rolled down her passenger side window because the inside of the car was reeking of fast food. She liked fast food, loved it really. But like with cigarette smoke she hated it when the smell grew cold.

The guy she was on that stakeout with just kept staring at her until she closed the window and got back to staring out the one on his side. Without turning he started speaking and it took her a while to register he was actually talking to her.

"Your job is to watch that house, Newbie, so watch it. You don't get paid for smelling the fresh spring air."

For him talking was done then.

And she watched. And nothing happened. And even if, she was only to watch and let her partner do the active work. The muscles in her neck and legs were hurting from staying in one position for way too long. But she couldn't find a better one, she already tried everything she could think of. Maybe she should start some kind of sport. Swimming, maybe or running or… yoga. She'd wanted to try that for ages.

"… planet are you? Are you even in this galaxy? Grace?!"

She shook her head to get rid of the memories as she noticed her current partner talking to her. He was so different. So embracing of… everything. So talkative. So _cute_… especially when he was embarrassed.

Sorry, got caught up in a thought for a moment there.

"Huh?"

Oh…. shoot. Great. Now her thoughts and speech get confused. So much for trying to be less embarrassed around him.

The man beside her only chuckled, a nice sound by the way. She liked that sound.

"I just asked where you've been beamed to. You kinda spaced out for a while. Way out. Everything alright?"

She looked into his blue eyes and saw worry slightly shoving away the fun-making. She smiled assuringly and easily and genuinely back at him.

"Yeah, of course. Just remembered something. Nothing important."

"You sure?" He looked down, a little embarrassed by her stare. "You know you can tell me everything, right."

Her smile got even wider now. "Of course I know that, Wayne." Leaning forward a little to get a peek around him at the barn they were watching. Nothing happened. Nothing moved. She snorted slightly. Of course not.

Rigsby looked up when she made that sound, seeing… nothing. He turned his head to her, frowning.

"Did you see anything?"

Moving her head in his direction, she saw his frown and was immediately overcome by the urge to smooth it out with her fingertips. She settled for answering first.

"That's the point. There isn't anything happeni-"

Before she could complete the sentence, Rigsby was interrupting her, jumping to conclusions. The frown was still very prominent.

"Yeah, I'm probably not the best stakeout partner… talking too much and… "

"Wayne." He didn't listen.

"Making you uncomfortable with that and… "

"Did I say that?"

Now he stopped talking. If possible the frown got deeper. And Grace Van Pelt couldn't tame her hands anymore, they were practically itching now.

"But you… " He began and stopped again when he felt her fingertips on his forehead light as feathers. She was outright grinning now, watching her hand move over his face. He sat perfectly still, barely daring to breathe. When her hand reached his neck she stopped moving it only to curl her fingers into the soft, short dark hair she found there.

By now they both had long forgotten their task. The more important thing… no, the most important thing at the moment seemed to be not screwing up this moment. Rigsby tried to swallow and not cough out his nervousness and thus ruining the mood. He was caught by her eyes. He never noticed, there were golden flecks among that beautiful green color.

Grace smiled softly and hoped to cover her nervousness with that. But Rigsby didn't even see her smile, so mesmerized was he by her eyes.

Without them really knowing the space between them began to shrink. The Junior Agent leaned a little bit forward. Rigsby thought she was like a gorgeous magnet pulling him in. It happened nearly in slow motion for the both of them.

But when it actually happened, when they shared their first – okay, second – kiss it was like a big bang. Like the earth was shifting. Like electricity buzzing from one through the other.

The only thing hindering was their angle. So without losing hold of this amazing kiss, shy little Grace used all her Yoga skills to live up to her name. Slowly and gracefully she got up from her seat to reach over and straddle the lap of the guy she was currently attached to.

They only parted for air when the phone on Rigsby's belt started vibrating. Breathing heavy, they leaned their foreheads together and started laughing. The awkward tension now gone and replaced with something much better but equally frustrating, they noticed where they were and what they _should_ be doing.

Large smiles were taking the place of the laughter as Rigsby answered the phone. Grace was never leaving her eyes from his and before she could think about what they did, he already closed the phone and smirked at her.

"The boss said us being here turned out to be a dead lead. She send us home. So… your home or mine?"

Without thinking, only feeling she matched his smirk.

"Mine. It's shorter."


End file.
